


Dans la maison de ma mère

by Ruth_Dedallime



Series: La marquise aux perles blanches [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Deuil, Drugs, F/M, Family, Fumerie d'opium, Gen, Opium, Opium's wars (mentions), Phantomhive Family - Freeform, Queen Victoria (mentions), Relation frère & soeur, Relation mère & fille, Relations familiales, chien de garde, famille Phantomhive
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Dedallime/pseuds/Ruth_Dedallime
Summary: Dans la maison de ma mère, il est un sujet dont on ne parle pas...





	Dans la maison de ma mère

Dans la maison de ma mère, il est un sujet dont on ne parle pas. Dans la maison de ma mère, on évite tout ce qui a trait au Comte Phantomhive et à ses vices. Mère ne l’appelle jamais que « Monsieur votre Père », avec une sorte de pitié détachée. Vincent, tout comme moi, a appris à contourner le sujet, à naviguer dans les eaux familiales sans jamais heurter ce rocher de la honte. Père existe et c’est tout ce qu’il y a à dire de lui.

Il loge dans l’aile Ouest de la demeure et n’en sort guère que pour se rendre à son club. Son club très particulier.

Dans les bas-fonds de Londres, on le surnomme le _Chien édenté_ , le _Cabot falot_ , le _Lord déchu_. Déchu, il l'est sans aucun doute... Mais personne d'autre que Sa Majesté ne l’a déchu de sa charge de Chien de garde. Notre Reine a peu à peu choisi de confier ses inquiétudes et de faire exécuter ses ordres à la Comtesse Claudia Phantomhive, plutôt qu'à son époux.

Tanaka est la seule personne qui nous parle parfois de lui. Il est son majordome depuis tant d’années que Mère se montre indulgente. Il continue de veiller sur le Comte, même si sa vie n’est guère menacée désormais. Si, longtemps, la pègre a conservé une dent à l'encontre du Chien de garde qu’il était, aujourd'hui le Comte Phantomhive n’est plus que le réceptacle de son mépris. Père n’a même pas de valeur en tant qu’otage. Personne ne penserait à l’utiliser contre Mère. Non seulement ce serait vain, mais ce serait surtout la légitimer encore davantage comme unique Chien de garde de Sa Majesté. Nous sommes sujets de l'Empire britannique. Et une femme, fut-elle agent de la Reine, reste juridiquement soumise à son époux.

Dans la maison de ma mère, nous avons donc appris à éluder l'existence de Père. A ne voir en lui qu'un meuble encombrant et de mauvais goût que plus personne ne remarque. Mais aujourd’hui, le 16 mars 1864, nous, Phantomhive, arborons le noir du deuil. Le noir du tombeau, de l’oubli. Nous enterrons le Comte Louis Phantomhive et je peux enfin libérer ma parole pour la première et sans doute la dernière fois. Je peux enfin me libérer du poids que Père faisait peser sur nos épaules.

 

D'abord, il y a les faits.

Père est né en 1812, il est le fils unique d’Evelyn Phantomhive et d’une française dont la famille a poliment oublié le patronyme. Lord Evelyn, se plaisait à raconter Père dans ses rares moments de lucidité, aimait faire selon son bon vouloir, y compris introduire une bonapartiste dans le cercle fermé de la noblesse anglaise. Père doit à sa mère Lady Caroline son prénom français.

Il succède à son père en tant que Chien de garde à la mort de son prédécesseur en 1835. Il va alors sur ses 23 ans et se voit promis à l’Honorable Rosemary Wishingtam, fille de Lord Eddington. Lady Caroline, comme il se doit pour toute comtesse douairière, quitte aussitôt la demeure familiale pour en laisser la pleine jouissance au nouveau Lord Phantomhive. Puis, à la fin de son année de deuil dans un petit domaine gallois de la famille qui lui avait été alloué à titre de douaire, elle quitte l'Angleterre pour Rome où elle rejoint les milieux bonapartistes. En secondes noces, elle épouse en 1838 un Général et œuvre pour favoriser le retour des Bonaparte au pouvoir. De ce que nous en savons, Lady Caroline est toujours en vie aujourd'hui et au mieux avec les milieux proches du Souverain français. Malgré le fait qu’il s’agisse de notre grand-mère, nous ne l'avons jamais rencontrée. Mère non plus.

Mais revenons plutôt à Père.

Lui et son épouse restent sans descendance pendant toute la durée de leur mariage. Louis Phantomhive divorce de Lady Rosemary en 1843. Quelques années plus tard, à 36 ans, il se remarie avec Claudia Leigh, une jeune fille du Hampshire qu’il a rencontrée lors d’une de ses enquêtes. À ce sujet, ni Vincent, ni moi n’en savons davantage. Mère ne parle jamais de son enfance, de sa famille ou de ses ascendances. Elle a totalement fait sienne la fonction des Phantomhive, bien davantage que la précédente épouse du Comte, si l’on en croit Tanaka. Pendant quelques années encore, Père et Mère ont œuvré côte à côte. Vincent est né. Je suis née. Et puis... Père a commencé à faillir.

Lors de ma huitième année, j’ai commencé mon exploration de la bibliothèque du Comte Phantomhive. Son état ne lui permettait guère de remarquer ma présence dans un coin retiré de son antre et ma gouvernante refusait d’entrer dans les appartements de Monsieur, ce qui m’offrait de longues heures de répit. Quant à Tanaka, il ne me fit jamais la moindre remarque, me servant le thé à l’heure dite avec sa discrétion habituelle. De la bibliothèque aux papiers privés, il n’y avait qu’un pas. Pas que j’ai rapidement franchi. Par ce biais, j’appris beaucoup sur mon géniteur, sur Lord Evelyn, sur les Phantomhive. Sur l’opium aussi.

Dès 1840, Louis Phantomhive est membre de la Société d’Opiophagie de Londres et fréquente les fumeries de l’East End. Il fume le _chandoo_ selon la méthode extrême-orientale avec un _yan qiang_ , un mode de consommation récréatif rapporté de Chine par les marins. C’est alors un avide lecteur de Thomas de Quincey, qui dans son ouvrage _Confessions d’un mangeur d’opium anglais_ (1), vante les mérites de la teinture d’opium, connu sous le nom de laudanum, cette “noire idole” qui procure des “plaisirs divins” et une “divine santé”. Que le Comte Louis ait cru ou non aux élucubrations de Quincey, il n’en bâtit pas moins une large partie de son réseau d’informateurs dans le milieu de l’opium et surveille activement la fabrication et le commerce du laudanum, qui est en vente libre dans le Royaume. Par son club, il lit des auteurs français, Théophile Gautier et sa _Pipe d’opium_ , Karr, Musset, Nerval, puis Baudelaire, et se tient au courant des pratiques et séances du _Club des Haschichins_ du docteur Jacques Joseph Moreau à Paris. Il se procure son ouvrage _Du Haschisch et de l’aliénation mentale._

Les commentaires de Père qui émaillent ces ouvrages tendent à prouver qu’il était alors parfaitement lucide et loin de l’opiomane intoxiqué que Vincent et moi avons toujours connu. L’addiction du Comte ne semble prendre un mauvais tournant que quelques années après ma naissance, soit dans la seconde moitié des années 1850. Une lettre datée du mois d’août 1854 tendrait à prouver que Père a cédé à une tentative de chantage d’un propriétaire de fumerie. Je ne doute pas que Mère ait étouffé l’affaire dans l’œuf, mais la vulnérabilité, réelle ou présumée, d’un Chien de garde de la Reine ne disparaît pas en une nuit. Et c’est ainsi que les rumeurs se sont répandues…

 

Avril 1858. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Mère a toujours interdit la possession de laudanum au personnel du Manoir Phantomhive. Elle a fait afficher une liste des produits prohibés : laudanum et pilules d’opium, bien sûr, mais aussi Goutte noir de Kendal, cordial de Godfrey, Elixir de McMunn, poudre de Douvres, Carminatif de Dalby, Elixir parégorique, Solution sédative de Batley et Sirop calmant de la Mère Bailey. Régulièrement, la liste s’allonge.

Alors que je lis à l’extérieur, j’entends deux filles de peine parler d’une troisième dont le congé lui aurait été signifié le matin même par la Comtesse. Je tends l’oreille :  
« … et Ellie prenait du laudanum pour dormir. »  
« Mais elle le trouvait où son laudanum ? Tout le monde sait qu’il ne faut pas en vendre chez nous, même si c’est le médecin qui l’a dit… »  
« Même si c’est le médecin ? Et si on tombe malades ? »  
« Sûr… alors elle le trouvait comment son laudanum ? »  
« Et comment je saurais une chose pareille ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Je tiens à ma place, moi ! »  
« Parce que moi non ? Milady ne trouverait rien à me reprocher. Je ne prends même pas de cordial pour ma pauvre hanche ! »  
Puis les deux femmes s’éloignent, des baquets de linge à étendre sous le bras.

Je ne suis surprise, bien évidemment, ni par l’attitude de sa mère, ni par la réticence des servantes à renoncer à la teinture d’opium ou à l’un de ses dérivés. Ce sont des remèdes tellement communs qu’ils sont utilisés pour tout. Il ne serait pas étonnant que d’autres serviteurs de la maison en possèdent dissimulés sous une latte de plancher ou dans le double-fond d’une armoire. Enfin, le devoir d’inspecter les chambres et de veiller au respect des règles de la maison incombe à la gouvernante générale.

Deux ans plus tard, plus aucun membre du personnel n’ose entrer dans les appartements de Monsieur. Les quelques-uns qui ne peuvent rompre leur dépendance au laudanum ou aux dérivés d’opiacés quittent un à un notre service. Ils se sont d’eux-mêmes dénoncés à Mère qui leur offrent à chacun, en même temps que leurs congés, un séjour dans un Sanatorium dont la fondation lui doit une contribution certaine.

 

Père, aussi pathétique soit-il, me fait peur constamment. Sa maigreur laisse penser qu’il ne mange pas ou qu’il ne parvient pas à garder ses repas. Sa respiration est rauque, difficile. Ses gestes confus, sans coordination. Je vois bien qu’il essaye de nous sourire de temps à autre, mais il peine à nous reconnaître. Dans ses pires moments, il vocifère dans les couloirs du Manoir en suant à grosses gouttes et tente d’échapper à la surveillance de Tanaka. Et l’unique remède qui calme ces symptômes est son maudit opium.

Les faits concernant Père s'arrêtent au soir du 14 mars 1864.

Tanaka entre dans la pièce et s'incline devant la Comtesse :  
« Milady, » dit-il seulement, présentant à sa maîtresse une chevalière et une paire de perles noires, celles que Père portait toujours à ses oreilles. Il n'ajoute rien. Il y a une douleur dans ses yeux que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant.  
Mère a un mouvement de surprise et elle pâlit visiblement. Vincent s'est levé et plisse les yeux alors que le majordome dépose les bijoux du Comte dans la main de sa veuve. Je reste sans expression, mon livre abandonné sur mes genoux.  
« Louis nous a donc quitté... » constate Mère d'une voix atone.  
« Milady, ma négligence a conduit à la disparition du Comte. C'est inqualifiable pour un membre de la maison Phantomhive. Congédiez-moi, je vous en prie, ou tout du moins, autorisez-moi à vous présenter ma démi... »  
« Tanaka ! » le coupe la Comtesse, impérieuse, comme elle sait l'être depuis tant d'années. « Tu as été le fidèle majordome de mon époux et, comme il se doit, tu l’as accompagné jusqu’à son dernier souffle. Il n'est point question de te donner ton congé. Tu ne t'imagines pas être libéré de tes devoirs si facilement, n'est-ce pas ? »  
La voix de Mère s'est fait grinçante, insidieuse. Je ne saurais dire si elle est en colère ou triste, ou juste le Chien de garde qu'elle se doit d'être. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de comprendre Mère et puis, l'instant d'après, j'ai le sentiment de me fourvoyer complètement.  
« Non, Milady ! » répond Tanaka, le visage encore figé de détresse.  
« Parfait. Tu seras au service de mon fils à présent, le nouveau Lord Phantomhive. Tâche de tenir les mêmes engagements envers lui. Un majordome ne peut décéder avant son Maître. »  
Tanaka bat des cils comme pour en chasser une larme. Il incline la tête.  
« Je ne vous faillirai pas, Milady, Milord. »

C’est là une vraie épreuve que Mère impose à notre majordome. Tanaka a plus de 40 ans et Vincent n’en a que 13. Je regarde mon frère aîné qui est parfaitement serein. La mort de Père doit le soulager autant que moi, si ce n’est plus. Je le soupçonne d’avoir tenté une ou deux fois de l’empoisonner ou de surdoser son opium dans l’espoir que sa respiration s'arrête pour de bon. Certains froncements de sourcils de Mère, suivis de longs tête-à-tête avec son fils, me reviennent en mémoire. Les Phantomhive encouragent les initiatives, mais encore faut-il qu’elles se manifestent à bon escient. Si Père avait dû mourir de la main d’un proche, nul doute que Mère en aurait pris la responsabilité. Il ne devait probablement pas en être ainsi.

 

L’enterrement est sobre. Peu de gens sont présents. Ni Père, ni Mère ne possède un vaste cercle de connaissances. Mère n’a jamais tenu aucun des engagements mondains qu’avait mis en place la première épouse de Père. Elle savait que la petitesse de sa naissance lui serait sans cesse reprochée, elle avait donc évité de se mettre en avant. Ses liens privilégiés avec la Reine avaient ensuite fait taire les mauvaises langues, qui s’étaient naturellement reportées sur les mœurs du Comte Louis.

Je repense aux longues heures d'absence de Père. Je revois son corps amaigri, sa respiration hachée, ses gestes brusques et accidentés, son visage abêti, alors qu'il rentre de son club, l'esprit trop embrumé pour se souvenir qu'il ne doit sous aucun prétexte emprunter la porte principale du Manoir. Les joues empourprées de colère de Mère. Puis son soupir résigné, mâtiné de mépris. Les excuses de Tanaka qu'elle balaye d'un geste indifférent. La nuque du majordome courbée dans une attitude de contrition. La poigne de ma gouvernante qui m'éloigne de la scène sans dire un mot. Le rire sardonique de Vincent qui se penche du haut du grand escalier. Les membres du Cercle du Chien de garde qui se permettent une remarque, un sarcasme. La voix de Mère qui les rappelle à l'ordre. J'ai vu cette scène tant de fois. Le quotidien de la maison Phantomhive. Dont nous sommes délivrés aujourd'hui.

Alors que les pelletés de terre recouvrent la dernière demeure de Louis Phantomhive, je saisis la main de Vincent. C'est la première fois que nous assistons à un enterrement et, même s'il ne s'agit que de Père, j'éprouve une sorte d'angoisse étrange.  
« Il ne mérite même pas les deux larmes que tu as versées pour ta poupée cassée, Franny... » me glisse Vincent, faisant allusion à l'un de mes lointains chagrins de petite fille.  
Je tourne vers lui mon visage vierge de toute marque de chagrin et il me sourit, satisfait. Il n'a pas lâché ma main.  
« Les Phantomhive ne devraient pas pleurer ceux qui étaient indignes de vivre, » remarque-t-il d'un ton désintéressé.  
« Il suffit ! » claque la voix de Mère.  
Vincent lâche ma main et se compose aussitôt un visage impassible. Le visage d'un vrai Comte Phantomhive.

Un serviteur de Sa Majesté s’approche, porteur d’une enveloppe cernée de fine dentelle noire, le crêpe du deuil. La Reine a perdu son époux il y a trois ans, mais porte toujours le noir. Celui que nous arborons n’est que symbolique. Il porte atteinte à la sincérité de notre Souveraine. Je me jure à moi-même de ne pas porter ce deuil hypocrite. Mère accepte la missive royale, ainsi que les condoléances qui y sont associées, et refuse de reporter son prochain rendez-vous avec la Reine. Le serviteur ne manifeste aucune surprise et se retire.

Il ne reste plus que nous trois devant la tombe de Père. Nous sommes ses proches, mais nous ne saurions être plus étrangers. Je sais beaucoup et pourtant si peu sur cet homme qui était mon Père. Juste une bibliothèque, des lettres, une série de faits déconnectés de ce qu’il devait être, de ce qu’il avait été. Quant à Vincent, il ne veut certainement rien en connaître. Il semble impatient de quitter le cimetière familial. Il est entré au Weston College en septembre dernier, ce qui l’a libéré du fardeau de vivre ici. Il doit probablement se languir d’y retourner. Il a ôté ses gants noirs lorsque Mère ne regardait pas, et il les tient dans son dos dans une posture désinvolte.

 

Et puis, soudain, l'impensable se produit.  
Mère s’est approchée de la tombe. Nous la contemplons avec stupeur se pencher sur la pierre tombale qu’elle effleure de ses lèvres, avec ses quelques mots prononcés d'une voix serrée par l'émotion : « Merci pour tout, Louis. Adieu, cher époux. »

Vincent est pétrifié. D'horreur, d'incompréhension, d'incrédulité, je ne saurais dire. Il a lâché ses gants. Taches noires sur la pelouse d’un vert éclatant.  
« Que signifie ceci, Milady ?! » éructe-t-il, cassant. C’est la première fois, me semble-t-il que j’entends autant de colère chez Vincent. Lui toujours si policé... Je tente d'intervenir :  
« Grand frère, vous ne pouvez pas parler sur ce… »  
« Vas-t-en, Frances ! » me repousse-t-il, sans même m'adresser un regard.  
Je redresse la tête, piquée à vif. Je serre les poings et les lèvres. Une Phantomhive ne pleure pas en public. Pas même devant la tombe d'un proche. Je me tourne vers Mère, mais elle ne me regarde pas non plus. N'a pas cherché à me défendre contre l'emportement de Vincent. Fort bien.

Je les abandonne dans le cimetière et cours jusqu’au Manoir. J’ai comme une envie irraisonnée d’aller brûler la bibliothèque de Père, ses livres, ses papiers, ses lettres, et tout ce qui a trait à son maudit opium. Je respire à grands coups. Une seule chose est toujours venue à bout de mes colères. Je me rends à la salle d'armes et après m’être préparée, je convoque Tanaka pour qu'il me serve d’adversaire. Au Diable son deuil et sa tristesse ! Une heure passe dans un silence rompu uniquement par nos respirations haletantes et le choc des rapières qui se heurtent. Ma main saigne, mais je ne veux pas m'arrêter.  
« Mademoiselle… » insiste finalement le majordome. Je baisse mon arme. Tanaka presse avec délicatesse un mouchoir de batiste sur la plaie ensanglantée qui balafre ma main.  
« Mademoiselle, de toute la maisonnée, vous êtes sans doute celle qui s’est le plus intéressée à Monsieur… Mais votre Père n’était pas ce que vous croy... »  
« Peu m’importe ! » je coupe d’une voix sèche. Je ne suis pas encore prête à entendre de pitoyables excuses ou un plaidoyer maladroit.

Nous quittons la salle d’armes, au moment où une servante m’informe d’un ton alarmé que Mère me réclame et qu’elle se trouve dans la bibliothèque de feu Monsieur. Voilà qui est incongru ! Tanaka reste impassible, puis d’un geste m’invite à le précéder vers les appartements du Comte. J’ai parcouru bien des fois ce chemin vers l’aile Ouest, mais c’est la première fois que je peux l’accomplir sans craindre que Père ne surgisse au détour d’un couloir de sa démarche bancale et heurtée. Mais sa disparition est arrivée si soudainement qu’il est sans doute encore trop tôt pour me laisser aller à un sentiment de délivrance. Et j’en ai plus que jamais conscience alors que je frappe à la porte de la bibliothèque de Père. Tant d’ombres demeurent encore.

Une ombre justement entache le visage d’ordinaire aimable de Vincent. Une grande tension règne sur la pièce. Mère est assise sur le fauteuil que j’occupais souvent quand je consultais les ouvrages de Père, une bergère Empire à têtes de sphinx, que je sais venir de notre grand-mère française. Tanaka m’a expliqué un jour que le Comte Louis tenait à ce meuble plus qu’à aucun autre au Manoir. Un meuble de sa mère.  
« Vous m’avez fait mander, Mère ? » je hasarde, tandis que Tanaka me suit dans la pièce et se place droit comme un i devant la porte.  
« Oui, asseyez-vous, Frances, » répond-elle d’une voix lasse.  
Vincent me fait signe de le rejoindre, mais je refuse de prendre son parti et me laisse tomber sur un canapé bas non loin du fauteuil de Mère. Je n’ai pas oublié le ton sur lequel il m’a chassée tantôt.  
« Maintenant que Frances est là, je veux plus d’explications, Mère ! »  
« Je vous prierai tout d’abord d’éviter ce ton de corps de garde qui ne sied pas à votre rang, Comte Phantomhive, » commence Mère, d’un ton doucereux que Vincent et moi avons appris à redouter. « Souhaitez-vous donc que l’on parle de vous avec autant d’estime que l’on parlait de votre défunt Père ? »  
Vincent fronce les sourcils, mais il a suffisamment de discernement pour ne pas répliquer. Mère soupire.  
« Il y a beaucoup à dire sur feu Lord Phantomhive… Sachez d’abord qu’il était on-ne-peut-plus dévoué à Sa Majesté et qu’il a traité bien des affaires obscures pour le compte de la Couronne. Hélas, c’était également un homme qui pensait que pour comprendre les ténèbres, il fallait s’en approcher au plus près. »  
« L’opium ? » questionne Vincent d’une voix mauvaise.  
« Entre autres… » sourit la Comtesse. « L’opium a d’abord été une manière d’approcher l’exportateur d’opium anatolien Nazif Eşref. Puis de contrôler les importations provenant de Turquie. Les fumeries d’opiomanes, pour la plupart tenues par des immigrés chinois, étaient également d’excellents lieux d’informations. Beaucoup de marins en consomment en quantité. Lord Phantomhive aimait à être correctement informé. »

Dans l’ensemble, je connais déjà tous ces détails, même si le nom exact de l’exportateur m’était inconnu. Père citait très peu de noms dans ses papiers personnels comme s’il craignait que quelqu’un d’autre ne les lise. En l'occurrence, ses craintes étaient fondées, mais je n’ai pas l’intention de m’en expliquer à Mère.

« Votre Père… ne s’est pas vraiment douté de la menace que représentait l’opium pour sa santé. Il s’informait de manière régulière sur le sujet, nous pensions que sa consommation était sans danger. Mais, sans doute avions-nous trop d’affaires à traiter, trop de personnes à surveiller pour nous en soucier ? Quand au bout de dix ans, il est devenu évident que Louis avait développé une dépendance dangereuse pour sa santé physique et mentale, nous avons été confrontés à un choix. Soit le faire soigner secrètement. Soit utiliser cette addiction à notre avantage. Louis était fatigué de la charge de Chien de garde qu’il occupait depuis près de vingt ans. Et plus que tout, il avait pris goût à l’opium et ne souhaitait pas s’en défaire. C’est lui qui a pris la décision. »  
Je porte un mouchoir à mes lèvres. Quel gâchis...  
« C’est insensé ! » explose Vincent, qui partage visiblement mon point de vue.  
« Vraiment ? » l’interroge Mère d’un ton sardonique. « Je croyais vous avoir enseigné que la fierté n’avait pas sa place dans notre maison. Vous me décevez, Vincent... »  
Vincent accuse l’insulte. Lui, qui s’est toujours considéré comme le favori de Mère, se découvre brusquement réceptacle du mépris qui avait toujours été destiné à Père.  
« Par ailleurs, l’expérience de Louis a prouvé à notre Reine que l’opium et ses dérivés étaient une arme d’une efficacité toute relative pour contrôler le peuple. Elle a été grandement déçue. Mais en favorisant la consommation chinoise, ma foi, nous ne perdons pas notre mainmise sur la dynastie Qing, » reprend la Comtesse. « C’est l’une des raisons pour laquelle l’Empire britannique s’est à nouveau engagé dans une guerre commerciale avec la Chine, il y a quelques années… »  
Un petit silence suit cette déclaration. Tout cela est bel et bon, mais n’explique en rien les intentions ou la stratégie de Père :  
« Mère, quel était le rôle exact de Père ? »  
« Milady ? Puis-je… ? » intervient Tanaka qui était resté silencieux jusqu’à là. Elle hoche la tête.  
« Au cours des dix années qui ont suivi la nomination de Milady au titre de Chien de garde par Sa Majesté, Milord a continué ses missions d’espionnage des réseaux mafieux, tout particulièrement chinois et turques. Il s’est mis un point d’honneur à se tourner en ridicule, s’est humilié de la pire des manières pour abaisser la méfiance de son réseau afin de rester dans leur entourage, tel un inoffensif animal de compagnie. »  
« Votre Père a admirablement tenu son rôle, » continue la Comtesse Phantomhive. « Si bien que personne dans les bas-fonds ne s’est jamais défié de lui ces dix dernières années... Aujourd’hui, avec sa disparition, nous sommes en position de faiblesse. Nous avons perdu notre principal atout. Celui que personne ne remarquait. Nous allons devoir redoubler de prudence… N’oubliez jamais ceci, Vincent, le contrôle des réseaux de l’opium n’est pas suffisant. Vous devez trouver un moyen de le courber à votre convenance. Votre Père et moi avons œuvré dans ce sens afin de favoriser l’un de ses importateurs. »  
« Mais alors, les deux décès étranges qui ont eu lieu… » commence Vincent.  
« L’ont été à l’instigation de votre Père, » coupe Mère. « En se délestant du titre de Chien qui lui pesait trop, il pouvait agir de manière plus libre, sans me consulter, dans l’intérêt des Phantomhive. J’ai toujours eu une confiance absolue en Louis. Même dans l’état de loque humaine auquel l’opium l’avait réduit, il savait parfaitement ce qu’il devait faire. Hélas, je ne pouvais pas faire montre de cette confiance... »  
« Pas même à nous ? » je ne peux m’empêcher de protester.  
« Pas même à vous. Sachez, Frances, que parvenir à tromper ses proches est un premier pas nécessaire si l’on souhaite pouvoir tromper la nation toute entière. »

J’ai l’impression d’avoir été giflée. Avons-nous enduré la présence de Père uniquement pour servir la stratégie des Phantomhive ? Mais bien entendu, un Chien de garde se soucie peu du bien-être de sa progéniture, tant que cette dernière est prête à prendre la relève. Père était un poignard dissimulé dans la main du Chien, prêt à frapper ceux qui désobéissaient aux lois du monde souterrain. Mais il servait également de leçon à ses propres enfants.

Aucun sacrifice n’est regrettable. Aucun sacrifice n’est un gâchis s’il sert la cause du Chien de garde, la cause de la Couronne. Je prends douloureusement conscience que les individus, Vincent, moi, nos serviteurs, ne pèsent guère face à ce que représente la famille Phantomhive.

Et pourtant, le regard de Mère ne montre plus rien de cette pitié distante qu’elle avait toujours arborée quand Louis Phantomhive était concerné. C’est maintenant celui d’une épouse en deuil. D'une Comtesse Douairière. Un instant unique de sincérité. Peut-être quelque chose que nous ne reverrons plus jamais chez Mère. Car elle est le Chien de garde de Sa Majesté. Et un Chien ne saurait faire montre de sincérité, s'il veut survivre.

 

Dans la maison de ma Mère, il est un sujet dont on ne parle pas. Et sans doute aucun, nous ne parlerons jamais plus de feu le Comte Louis Phantomhive.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) "Confessions of an English Opium-Eater" dans son titre original
> 
> Tous mes remerciements à Circae qui a bétareadé ce texte.  
> And thank you Ninanna for the anatolian name!


End file.
